


Le Onde

by Eleana_Lee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleana_Lee/pseuds/Eleana_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a peaceful night, with only the sound of crashing waves in the distance as company</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Onde

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: OOCness, slight AU
> 
> Disclaimer: obviously, Harry Potter is not written by me. If it were, it would be so lame, that this fandom would be non-existent. And I would be off writing another book instead of fanfics. Final Fantasy is property of Squaresoft/SquareEnix
> 
> A/N: a ficlet to get me back in the mood =) I know I haven’t been writing much, if at all, lately. I’ve been reading and playing games too much, and have been suffering from one of the worst writer’s block =/
> 
> The title means “Waves”. It’s part of my small project, that is, writing fics with titles coming from Einaudi’s songs as my tribute to the maestro. The first one in the project was something I wrote for the Hobbit, titled Primavera
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy! And because I’ve gotten very lazy, I’m not posting this on LJ, but rather linking it here from my AO3 account. Maybe when I have the motivation, I’ll post it on LJ and update the masterlist

Draco sat on the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean, staring up at the clear, starless night sky. The moon was full, shining brightly up above. It was a peaceful night, with only the sound of crashing waves in the distance as company.

 

Ever since the end of the war, he couldn’t find a moment’s peace. Everyone was always busy with something—tracking down the remaining Death Eaters, rebuilding, restructuring the Ministry—that he felt like he was being trapped inside a storm. His mother and him had managed to escape imprisonment because of Harry’s testimony for them, as he told the court that Narcissa was the one who lied to Voldemort about him being dead, and that Draco didn’t kill Dumbledore. He also said that Draco was underage and under duress, so he should not be treated like other Death Eaters who did what Voldemort wanted them to do willingly.

 

He chanced upon the small, abandoned villa by chance. He was so fed up with all the noise and never ending activity around him that he took his broom and flew off, not caring where he ended up. He chanced upon the cliff, and with it, the abandoned villa. It looked old, but was still standing strong. A few choice cleaning spells had the villa looking like new, and he had since made it his safe haven for when he wanted peace and quiet.

 

He sensed someone walking up to him before he heard the steps, but he stayed still. The person sat beside him, quietly watching the moon with him. The silence stretched for another ten minutes, before Draco finally spoke up.

 

“It’s a full moon tonight.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

 

“It is.”

 

“What made you come here?”

 

“Wanted some quiet time too.”

 

Draco nodded, and that was that. He didn’t mind sharing his safe haven with Harry, because he never spoke unless he was addressed to. He respected Draco’s wish for peace and quiet, and didn’t disrupt it.

 

“You should probably go back soon,” Draco commented. “Granger is going to be looking for you. I don’t want her to find this place.”

 

Harry nodded, and began to stand up.

 

Draco placed a hand over Harry’s and scooted over to his side. “I said soon, not now.”

 

Harry chuckled, but didn’t say anything. He had learned not to question anything Draco said by now. He could be more stubborn than a mule, and he dared to call Harry stubborn.

 

“I know what you’re thinking,” Draco said with a scowl.

 

“No, you don’t,” Harry said as he kissed the scowl away. “You’re not a mind reader yet.”

 

“I do,” Draco insisted, and that was another proof of his stubbornness. “You’re thinking of how stubborn I am.”

 

“Maybe,” Harry said with a shrug. “Or maybe I was thinking of something else.”

 

“Lies.”

 

“Okay, you win,” Harry said. “That just proved you’re stubborn, you know that, right?”

 

“I don’t care,” Draco said. “Now be quiet.”

 

“Yes, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that :D if you do, do leave a comment coz I’m a comment whore :P


End file.
